create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Time Twister
Time Twister is the final world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is set in a timeless void and every zombie and gimmick you have previously encountered can return. This is the only world to be released in parts. Part 1 contains Shadow Plants and new Time Zombies, Part 2 has new Light Plants and Zombie Plants and Part 3 contains some of the most challenging levels and Time Plant as well as the final boss battle with Dr. Zomboss. Time Twister has 100 levels and is also the only world to let you use every plant. Gimmicks: 1. Any gimmick from a previous world can reappear in the Time Twister and can be active simultaneously. 2. Time Rifts: Time Rifts can appear on the lawn and slowly send out zombies form a certain world. The rift will indicate what world it will summon zombies from. They go away after a certain while. Rifts only summon special zombies, and they cannot summon stationary ones. 3. Champion Zombies: Champion zombies are boosted versions of existing zombies, they have a flashing glow to indicate they are a champion. Defeating them will give the player a reward and the colour of the glow will indicate what the reward is. 4. Any ambush from a previous world can appear in the Time Twister and they can happen simultaneously. Plants 1. Moonflower: Produces more sun depending on how many Shadow Plants are nearby. Creates a 3x3 shadow aura that boost other Shadow Plants. 2. Nightshade: Slaps zombies up close dealing super heavy damage. When boosted he gains the ability to shoot a powerful projectile while slapping and his slaps become poisonous. 3. Shadow Shroom: Poisons zombies when eaten. Poisoned zombies spread their poison to other zombies that they walk by. The boosted version explodes like a Stallia and affects a 3x3 area when encountered. 4. Dusk Lobber: Lobs explosive buds that have splash damage. The boosted version lobs buds in three lanes. 5. Grimrose: Can drag any zombie in it's lane, front or back underground like a land-bound Tangle Kelp. The boosted version can drag 3 zombies under before expiring. 6. Light Bloom: Produces bigger sun if on it's own, but if surrounded by other light plants, it will make smaller sun but a at a much faster rate. Also creates a 3x3 light aura. 7. Angel Wing: Shoots bolts of light at zombies and it is a flying plant. Boosted version has stronger light bolts that can stun and it has a chance to do a wing flap attack that blows away all flying zombies on screen. 8. Haloquin: Purifies the zombie that eats it and makes them fight. Unlike a regular hypnotized zombie, zombies that are purified by Haloquin are boosted and much stronger and faster. Boosted version grants purified zombies the chance to purify zombies they defeat. Purified zombies have a halo above their heads and their eyes glow. 9. Shine Shroom: Lobs light balls that have a chance to make zombies walk in the wrong direction for a couple of seconds. Boosted version has a chance to lob a large light ball that can summon a weaker version of Heavenly Bean's beam attack. 10. Heavenly Bean: Targets the toughest zombie in it's lane and sends down a beam from the heavens that does high continuous damage to that zombie before expiring. Boosted version can summon three beams before expiring. 11. Escape Root: Plant that summons a random explosive plant upon death, it can also swap spots with other plants. 12. Tem-pea-ral: Fires time peas that pierce zombies and continually loop growing the longer they travel. They have a maximum size and once it expires, the Tem-pea-ral will fire another one. 13. Chrono-Nut: Gets stronger and more resilient to status effects over time. 14. Sun Rice: Generates normal sun and sun bombs. 15. Pearadox: Changes every zombie on screen into a different one. He has a charge up time and if he is eaten before he can complete his charge he'll change every plant. 16. Elderberry: Does more damage the longer he is on the lawn. He turns into a 3x3 cloud of slowing dust when touched. 17. Clockwork Orange: Closes rifts and has a chance to turn them into a powerful 3x3 explosion. 18. Kiwi Beast: Rapidly fires seeds at zombies and has a defensive skin. Once the skin is eaten, the Kiwi Beast will go berzerk and shoot seeds ten times faster. 19. Shrinking Violet: Shrinks zombies in a 3x3 area when encountered, making them much weaker, shrinks imps and other small zombies into oblivion. 20. Thyme Warp: Rewinds all zombies on the lawn back to the start with full health. Zombies 1. Any zombie from previous worlds can appear. 2. Time Zombie: Boosts the speed of other basic zombies. 3. Time Conehead: Boosts the speed of other conehead zombies. 4. Time Buckethead: Boosts the speed of other buckethead zombies. 5. Time Flag: Can summon waves of basic zombies. 6. Time Bully: Slow, tough and unmovable zombie. He cannot be knocked back by any means and can push any obstacle zombies like Arcade Zombie or Troglobite would push. He is also the only zombie that cannot be rewound by Thyme Warp, however he will be stunned while Thyme Warp is rewinding the other zombies. 7. Chrono Imp: When he walks past rifts, he boosts them causing them to spew zombies at a faster rate. 8. Time Eater Gargantuar: Has laser vision, speeds up when low on health, and has an Imp-finite supply of Chrono Imps he tosses with every smash. 9. Giga Gargantuar: Toughest regular zombie in the game. He can toss any type of imp and like Time Eater Gargantuar, he has an Imp-finite supply. His smash has a chance to be a 3x3 critical smash. 10. Weed: Zombie Plant counterpart of basic zombie. 12. Pumpkinhead Weed: Zombie Plant counterpart of conehead zombie. 13. Terracotta Weed: Zombie Plant counterpart of buckethead zombie. 14. Flag Weed: Zombie Plant counterpart of flag zombie. 15. Vase Weed: Zombie Plant with machined toughness. 16. Zom-Peashooter: Undead peashooter that fires zombie peas at plants. 17. Sundead Flower: Heals other zombie plants in a 3x3 area. Doesn't work on other zombies. 18. Dead Nut: Slow Zombie Plant with great toughness. 19. Zombie Chomper: Eats plants in one bite but after three bites he needs to chew. 20. Zombie Potato Mine: Pops up on a tile and if not killed quickly enough he will detonate. 21. Zombot Temporal-Tron: Can summon any zombie from any time period. Levels Endless Zone Chronological Chaos: Any gimmick and zombie can appear in this super challenging endless zone, however every plant is also available. Upgrades 1. Gimmick Identifier: While the player is selecting plants, a button with a clock icon will appear below the view lawn button. It the player clicks this button it will indicate to them what gimmicks are in the level. Works on Endless Zones and other worlds too, although it is only necessary to use in this world as other worlds do not have multiple gimmicks from different eras. 2. Ninth Seed Slot: Adds the ninth seed slot... Finally!!! 3. Mega Mower Launch: Player can launch the remaining four lawn mowers manually but it requires sun to launch. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World